User talk:Station7
Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png *Archive 1 Update There was this editor, Danchan the Adventure Time fan who created this fanon page, Shrieking Daymare Rumor because he didn't know that there's a fanon wiki because it's not on the wiki-navigation anymore. So here's a better one :) : *Category:Media|Media **Category:Films|Films ***How to Train Your Dragon ***How to Train Your Dragon 2 ***Category:Transcripts|Transcripts **Category:Short Films|Shorts ***Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon ***Gift of the Night Fury ***Book of Dragons **Category:DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk episodes|Riders of Berk ***DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk|Riders of Berk ***List of DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk episodes|Episode Guide ***Category:Transcripts|Transcripts **Category:Books|Books ***How to Train Your Dragon ***How to Be a Pirate ***How to Speak Dragonese ***How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse ***How to Twist a Dragon's Tale ***A Hero's Guide to Deadly Dragons ***How to Ride a Dragon's Storm ***How to Break a Dragon's Heart ***How to Steal a Dragon's Sword ***How to Sieze a Dragon's Jewel **Category:Music|Music ***How to Train Your Dragon (soundtrack)|How to Train Your Dragon ***Category:Composers|Composers **Other ***How to Train Your Dragon (Arena Show)|Live Spectacular Arena Show **Category:Games|Games ***DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies|Wild Skies ***How to Train Your Dragon (game)|How to Train Your Dragon Game *Category:Characters|Characters **Dragon Trainers ***Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III|Hiccup ***Astrid Hofferson|Astrid ***Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston|Ruffnut and Tuffnut ***Snotface Snotlout|Snotlout ***Fishlegs **Dragon|Dragons ***Toothless ***Stormfly ***Barf and Belch|Barfbelch ***Hookfang ***Meatlug **Villains ***Alvin the Treacherous ***Dagus the Deranged **Other ***Stoick the Vast ***Gobber the Belch ***Phlegma the Fierce ***Gothi ***Spitlout ***Vahallarama ***Bucket ***Mulch ***Heather ***Category:Norse Gods|Norse Gods *Community **Category:Administrators|Admins ***User:Station7|Station7 **Users ***Special:ListUsers|Find Users **Template:Blog|Blogs **Contribute ***Category:Article Stubs|Needing Expansion ***Category:Missing information|Needing Attention **http://httydfanon.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_Train_Your_Dragon_Fanon_Wiki|Fanon Wiki Okay, remember to replace this on theWiki-navigation page on source mode and we should be good! Salience72 (talk) 06:26, October 7, 2012 (UTC) P.S. I think you should archive your talk page; it is long ;) Salience72, I was already planning that to do so. :) But I'm a bit busy. But you can see that behind your computer off course not ;) --Station7 (talk) 09:01, October 7, 2012 (UTC) hey i was wondering what had happen to the other dragons in berk there were thousands of them so what happen to them. And fishlegs dragon meatlug has babies as well what made them not show in the show and hoofang and a mate in the film named fireworm who had babies as well and stromfly as well what happen to them what made them not show in the serires did they get rid of them or something Could you change the Toothless page's name back to Toothless. Someone renamed and vandalised it. I have fixed the vandalsim, but I can't change the name back. The current name is two best friends. Please fix the Toothless page's name. It is sort of an important page on our wiki.Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 14:39, October 14, 2012 (UTC) (Ghidorafour (talk) 17:26, October 20, 2012 (UTC)) well to answer your rider of berk question. Chuck Cunningham Syndrome: By "In Dragons We Trust", all of the "background" dragons are completely gone, andIt can also be assumed that they are simply doing their own thing, instead of just hanging around in Berk. Being more like welcome travelers than permanent residents at the moment. now as for help well if you can add that red thing that say Dragon species in the page somehow that be great. Hi^^ ...and help! I've created a page about "Sound-Design" Unfortunately I think I created it twice. One time as a "Category" under the Folder Music? (Could that be possible?) and once as a Page (http://howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com/wiki/Sound-Design). Please could you help me, put them at the right place, ... just if they're usable of course. Thank you Krobonil (talk) 17:54, October 23, 2012 (UTC)krobonil I have renamed the article in Al Nelson. Sound-Design sohludn't be the name of the article, since the crewmember Al Nelson worked on it, not the Sound-Design. --Station7 (talk) 18:08, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Errors I would just like to notify you that on the Valhallarama page in the HTTYD wiki there is an error. Whomever adited it said that in the books that Valhallarama died on her 60th birthday. I own all the books and it says in the epiologue of book 5 that she died at the age of 76 (quote: "She was killed on the battlefield that very afternoon, seventy-six years old, and still fighting.). I didn't change the page myself because I didn't know if it was okay or if I needed an online sorce. But for reference it is in book 5 pg. 240 called "Epiologue by Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, The Last of the Great Viking Heroes". Two wikis for two franchises I know I've talked to you about this before, and you said no, but this time I've got stronger points, and perhaps your opinion is a bit different than last time. Firstly, the topic: the book series and the DreamWorks franchise are greatly different, other than the characters, really. In saying that, the DreamWorks franchise only really gets to be a sidenote on the wiki, because it's considered an "adaptation". I personally believe that it deserves to be more than that. That's why I think it needs its own wiki. Of course, this wiki could still provide info on it, just not detailed. Obviously you'd have pages for the films, perhaps ones for the specials, and a page for the TV series, but not necessarily episodes of the TV series. Surely, working alongside one another would benefit both wikis a great deal. I can elaborate more if you'd like, but what do you think so far? —MakeShift (talk) 06:58, October 30, 2012 (UTC) If you want to create a Wiki for the series, you can do that. But we always put here info from the series, books and movies. The answer is still no. But if you want to create a Wiki for it, I won't stop you. We have also articles for the episodes, if you look good on the site. Thank you. --Station7 (talk) 07:01, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I know very well I can create it if I'd like, but I'd really not want to create a "duplicate" wiki. Just as a simple offer, I can offer you several things, should you accept the above offer: I've got a background, which is more book-appropriate, I'm in the process of designing a wordmark, which I can also turn in to a logo for Monobook, and I can also design a fantastic-looking infobox, rather than the boring, default one seen here. I personally think that two essentially separate franchises should not both be detailed on the one wiki. —MakeShift (talk) 07:45, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I still don't understand what the problem is. All the information from the books, series and film is allowed to be put here. About the infobox, you are allowed to make one. About that, I agree with you. --Station7 (talk) 14:52, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :::By the way, all the articles are canon and so they can stay. I hope you understand. --Station7 (talk) 06:12, October 31, 2012 (UTC) False Pages Uh, I don't mean to be the HTTYD wiki's little taddle tale (that and you're probably tired of hearing from me) but there's this page called Wolflegs and when you click on it, it says, "This page is a complete fake, there has NEVER been anyone named wolflegs in either the book or the film." Apearently someone thinks that it's hilariuos to create false pages, and it really ticks me off because I seriously thought that DreamWorks had created a brother or cousin for Fishlegs. So, just wanted to let you know. DragonFang145. vandal somebody has vandalised cuckoo dragon on the Dragons page because it now says cuckoo cheese false sky dragon page 05:09, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Can you please delete the sky dragon page because there nasty language and it a false page too. change title of page Can you change the title of Awesometoothless/Best Dragon to favorite dragon poll? Awesometoothless (talk) 23:17, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Sure I can do that? But you have to know that these things are not an article worth. --Station7 (talk) 23:20, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Wait. Nvm. Awesometoothless (talk) 01:06, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Serious Vandalism The page Hiccstrid is a serious vandalism! I highly suggest you delete it immediatly. It has a TON of inapropriate content. I plan to delete the content now, but I cannot delete the whole page. Please do so. Trivia adds on dragon riders of Berk So what do you think about my trivia adds on How To Start a Dragon Acedemy and trivia adds in Viking for hire episode. I also see we are from the same country (i,m from the netherlands to). I think my name gently implies of which dragon species i,m a fan of. Tomorrow i will continue but its enough for today. Kind Regards MonstrousNightmareFan.MonstrousNightmareFan (talk) 22:49, January 7, 2013 (UTC) was it you who vandalized the "sky dragon" page? Locked home In the intro to the wiki it mentions the series before the film. But shouldn't we mention the film first (2010) then Riders of Berk (2012) after it? Show looks pretty interesting, wanted to start watching it but am waiting to see the 2010 film first. +Y 07:01, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Done. :) --Station7 (talk) 07:07, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello Station7! I have just created an account in wiki, and there are a few doubts I want to clear with you. Please do explain them to me- *Before I made an account, I saw that some important pages like Hiccup, Toothless etc. do not have an edit button at the top. So I thought these pages can be edited after making an account, since these pages have come in the Recent Wiki Activity. But, even after doing so, there is no edit button, there's only a View Source button. Why is that so? Is there any way I can edit them? If no, can you please unlock them? If you do not want to unlock those main pages, its okay. But can you please unlock pages like Heather, Whispering Death and the list of episodes page? I never felt them like very important pages. Please do. *The List of DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk episodes is very rarely updated. Even now, the titles of episodes till ep. 17 has been revealed. Yet it's never edited. Even this page has only a View Source button. Is ther any way I could edit this page? If no, you could do it, here are the names- Ep. 15- Twinsanity Ep. 16- Defiant One Ep. 17- Breakneck Bog Please do reply to me.(Sorry if this message is too lengthy!)Anna312 (talk) 05:43, February 16, 2013 (UTC) :Anna312, are you using thia account or not? Because the pages are semi-protected and they will stay this way, because it's the best. I think you're unregistered. --Station7 (talk) 10:42, February 16, 2013 (UTC) :How do I register?Anna312 18:35, February 16, 2013 (UTC)